


Chance Encounters

by spencerreidimagines



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidimagines/pseuds/spencerreidimagines
Summary: tumblr for requests: spenerreidimaginesHere is my kofi, if you would like: https://ko-fi.com/spencerreidimaginesThank you for reading my work!
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Chance Encounters

‘Ah, there it is…’ Spencer thought to himself, a slight smile tugging at his lips. That lilting voice that would seep through his apartment walls throughout the day. It was so light, peaceful.

Spencer paused for a moment and shut his eyes, his ear turned to the door to salvage each note, the book that he was reading lightly resting down on his lap. With each breath that rolled through his lungs, he further released himself, and sunk into his chair, his ear perched and alert, hanging on every note. This bodiless voice has been a treasure to him ever since he’d moved in; everyday, around noon, he would make his way out to the living room with a book on hand, and await the song that seems to soothe his qualms and aches.

There were times when he wished he had the courage to go and introduce himself to the woman behind this lovely voice, but those times would pass as he would think himself into spirals of doubt, and settle on leaving things as they are. This is merely a highlight to his daily life, no need to complicate it with personal introductions.

Lost in his thoughts, he’d missed the abrupt stop in her singing, a thump as the door snapped shut after her, and a latch click followed by a light tumble of steps down the hallway. His phone beeped soon after that, causing him to startle a bit before digging into his pocket.

Morgan: You coming tonight, pretty boy?

Spencer furrowed his brow, and tapped back,

Spencer: We had plans tonight?

Morgan: Yes, my cousin is performing in a show downtown. Don’t tell me you forgot, I just told you yesterday

Spencer: Oh, right! yes! I will be there.

Morgan: Well hurry it up, the shows about to start.

Spencer: Right. On my way

Spencer then shut his phone then scrambled to gather his things; It’s not often that he has the opportunity to see live theatre, so he jumps at any time that he can to experience it. He then strode across the room, stepped into his shoes and fled out of the door, hoping to make it on time.

…

Upon a dazzling stage, a woman’s spine bowed to the will of her partner’s hand, as her dress fluttered about the white stage light above them, her legs dipping and curling like the wind and her arm stretched beyond her hand, held in an elegant point. Spencer’s heart sped with an inward breath of surprise, his eyes glued to the stage before him and fluttering with every movement.

Derek bumped Spencer’s shoulder, a knowing smile rested on his lips, “You digging my cousin, poindexter?”

Spencer startled and flicked his eyes next to him for a moment, “Shut, up, I’m trying to pay attention,” mumbled, skirting around answering his question, a sporting half smile.

Morgan chuckled, “Hey, it’s cool, man,” he righted himself in his seat, “I’ll introduce you two after the show,”

A twitch of his lips, and a spare glance confirmed Spencer’s delight with his offer before they both righted themselves in their seats for the rest of the night.

….

As Spencer began to clap, he scanned the stage for the dancer that struck his mind the most. When he found her, her smile was so wide that her eyes nearly crinkled shut with mirth, and she clutched her stage-mates hand in thanks, and bounded off of the stage with the speed and determination of a newborn calf that had just learned to run.

Morgan sent a side-eye Spencer’s way and flicked his head towards the openings on the sides of the stage. He went to step out of the aisle, then caught himself and leaned back towards his companion, “Don’t be too nervous, pretty boy, you’ve got nothing to worry about.” He then chuckled at the dissipating storm of doubt in Spencer’s eye, then threw his coat over his jacket and sauntered down the aisle beside their seats.

Spencer’s breath tumbled out of him as he processed Morgan’s words, yet couldn’t fight the hand that rose to brush his curls back from his forehead. He then gathered his coat in his arms, and fell into step after his friend backstage.

…

Spencer entered upon an embrace between the two of them, with (y/n)’s face spilling over in warm glee peeking over Morgan’s shoulder. The warmth from her smile spread to his cheeks as he absentmindedly followed the nooks of her crinkled nose.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” she squeezed from her throat, her breath caught by the strength of their hug, “I was so worried that you were gonna miss the chance to see if all of my hard work paid off.”

“You think I’d miss this?” Morgan asked incredulously as they pulled apart, “you’ve been talking my ear off about it for months” They shared a chuckle and he patted her head, “You did great kid, I’m proud of you.”

Her smile merely grew, and her eyes lit up at this sentiment, “I’m proud of me too.” She said then punctuated it with a sharp nod before catching spencer’s as he awkwardly stood by the entrance and picked at the lining of his coat. Nerves were set alight as she met eyes with Morgan once more, and discretely pointed in his direction mouthing, “Is that him?” with a slight giddy smile ghosting across her lips.

Morgan nodded, sporting that same knowing smile from before, “Go get 'im, tiger,” he said as he stepped to the side to allow her to pass.

With a steady breath, she wiped her already clammy palms along her tights, and feigned a confident walk in his direction, her nerves still rumbling in her stomach, 'I didn’t expect him to be so cute,’ she thought to herself, as she stopped before him and slightly waved her hand to get his attention.

“Hi, you must be Spencer,” she began, offering an open handshake to him. He startled a bit when he heard her voice, then offered her a small smile as he fumbled his jacket around until he got a hand free to meet hers, “My name is (y/n), Derek has told me so much about you.” She finished with an embarrassed chuckle making her cheeks warm.

“Morgan’s talked about me?” he responded, surprised and confused as he looked up to Morgan for confirmation, and only getting a thumbs up and an wink before turning his eyes back down to the woman before him.

“Uh-huh,” she confirmed, “all good things, don’t worry.”

He chuckled as he thrust his hand into his pocket, “I would hope so,” they shared an awkward smile before their eyes broke as they searched the room for something else to say to each other. “You were amazing tonight.” Spencer settled on.

(y/n) giggled a little, bashful that he had noticed her on the stage filled with so many others, “Oh, thanks. I’m sure Derek has talked your ear off about how much I would vent to him after rehearsals.”

Spencer sucked in through his teeth and rocked back on his heels, “Oh, yeah, this piece really handed it to you from what I’ve heard.”

“That doesn’t even begin to cover it,” she responded through rolled eyes and a sigh, “I had to curate an entirely new work ethic for this show…it was worth it though.” she added as an afterthought, a light smile rested on her lips.

“Was it?” he asked, a curious wrinkle in his brow.

(y/n)’s smile grew slightly, “Mhm, the exhaustion feels earned rather than expected. It’s honestly what keeps me coming back to this stage.”

“Earned exhaustion, huh?” He muttered, more to himself than anything, “That’s certainly a new description of something that’s usually disliked by most.”

“I guess I’m not like most people then,” she responded, with a shrug, “I’m not saying that I’m in a rush to be tired, but this tiredness is usually a sign of a good show for me. If I’m not tired when I get back, then I didn’t give as much to that night’s show as I should’ve.”

“Hm, that seems like a pretty harsh rating system.”

“Believe me, many of cast mates would disagree,” she said, her pushing a tasteless chuckle from her chest, “But the beauty of it is, if I feel I didn’t do as good as I should’ve, I get to come back and do it better the next day.”

He matched her smile with intrigue, he had been so oblivious about the vigor of this field, and he’d found himself yearning for more elaboration from (y/n); she seems to talk about it with so much warmth and distant glee in her eyes. And (y/n) found his forward yearning of her daily life so inviting that she would answer any asking question that he threw at her.

“I’m guessing that method only works when you’re given the proper chance to rest?” He asked, soft intrigue piercing through her flushed thoughts.

“Oh absolutely,” she responded, “I never sacrificed my sleep throughout this entire process; hard work can’t really amount to anything if I don’t give my body a chance to rest, it’ll give out on me,” she said with a shadow of dread, as if she had learned that the hard way, “which reminds me that I have to get back home soon.”

She drew back from her words with a sorry gaze directed up at him, “I really don’t mean to cut this short-”

Her words were sliced with a sharp clap of thunder, followed by rain slapping against the door of the exit. Both of their shoulders jumped at the sound, and soon after, (y/n) slapped her palm against her forehead with a heavy sigh.

Spencer watched this carefully, “You don’t have an umbrella, do you?” He asked, to which she shook her head, and began to gnaw on her bottom lip as she thought through her options.

After a moment, Spencer had suddenly remembered the weight of his umbrella in his hand, and in a split second, made the decision to offer, “I could stand outside with you while you wait for a cab; I wouldn’t mind.”

She smiled, her cheeks growing warm at the thought of being so close to him, “That would be wonderful, but you don’t have to, Spencer, I live like ten minutes down the street.”

His brows shot up, “So do I.” he responded, soft wonder in his voice peppered with nerves, “I, uh, can walk you home if you would like.”

“Oh, um, sure.” she said, a giddy grin spreading across her cheeks, “I would love that.”

As they shrugged their coats onto their shoulders, they shared a rising giddiness in their stomachs at the prospect of being so close to each other under an umbrella, nearly sharing a breath. She didn’t miss the shy hand that wrapped around her hip as they exited to the brisk night air, a gentle sheet of rain dribbling down onto them as they fell into step beside one another.

…

“Well, this is me,” (y/n) said as they arrived at her apartment building, “Thank you for uh, walking me home.” She said sheepishly. “I hope it wasn’t too out of your way.”

“Of course, and not at all,” he responded, shaking out the umbrella and reaching into his pocket for his keys, “I wasn’t expecting to be walking myself home too,”

“Oh, this is your apartment building?” She asked incredulously, “Wow, what a wonderful coincidence,” she muttered, biting her smile back, “what floor do you live on?”

“Six,” he said, as he held the door open for her.

“No way, that’s my floor” she muttered, only bearing to look down at her shoes as they approached the elevator, “room number?”

“A5,” he said, cautiously.

An airy laugh of disbelief left her lips as the elevator opened for them, “We live across the hall from each other.” Her eyes were wide and eager as she stepped into it.

Spencer could only bear to turn to her, as a breath tumbled out of his chest, “You’re the voice that I’ve been hearing,” he said, a slight smile turning up the corners of his lips.

“You…can hear when I sing?” She asked, her cheeks burning with embarrassment, before her words began to tumble out of her, “I’m so sorry, I hope I haven’t been disturbing you-”

“Oh, no, you’ve been doing the opposite, honestly,” he said, rushed before she shrank back into herself, “I…look forward to hearing your voice from across the hall, i-it’s beautiful,” his words fell meek and sheepish as he darted his eyes anywhere but hers.

“Really?” She asked shyly, looking up to meet his skittering eyes.

“Yes,” he said with a sigh, meeting her wide eyes, “I’ve…I’ve been wanting to introduce myself to you for so long.”

She giggled and glanced down as the elevator took them to their floor, “Well, I’m glad that Derek has taken care of the hard part for us.”

Once the door parted, and the both of them stepped out and made their way to their doors, (y/n) followed the urge to hug him before the night ended; and Spencer was washed in the smell of rain and cherry blossom as she whispered a small good night into his shoulder before entering her room. And for the first time in a long time, Spencer found it within himself to view the coming future with a tentative excitement bubbling in his core.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr for requests: spenerreidimagines  
> Here is my kofi, if you would like: https://ko-fi.com/spencerreidimagines  
> Thank you for reading my work!


End file.
